Setsuko Amamiya
|image1 = SetsukoAmamiya_novel.png |kanji = 雨宮 世津子 |kana = あまみや せつこ |rōmaji = Amamiya Setsuko |epithet = Reset |ability = Moby Dick |species = Synthetic Human (Super Build) |gender = Female |age = Mid Twenties |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |affiliation = Towa Organization Metropolitan Police |occupation = Senior Towa Executive Police Bureaucrat |relatives = Mitsuko Amamiya (Twin Sister) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost }} Setsuko Amamiya (雨宮 世津子, Amamiya Setsuko), also known as Reset (リセット, Risetto), is a reoccuring character in the Boogiepop Series. Possessor of the ability Moby Dick (モービィ・ディック, Mōbī Dikku), she is a Super Build Synthetic Human, the twin sister of Mitsuko Amamiya, and a senior Towa Organization executive, working undercover as a high-ranking police bureaucrat. Personality Setsuko is a calm, intelligent and calculated person, befitting of her high rank in the Organization. She is also capable of being very cruel, disposing of enemies without hesitation, a fitting trait for a professional killer. During conversation, she is polite and composed, but at the same time, has a habit of always looking out for weak spots in others, so called 'moments to strike', even when she has no plans to dispose of them. She has also shown a bit of a sarcastic streak. Many people fear her, both those in the know of her true identity, as well as regular criminals who she chases down during her cover job. Appearance Setsuko is a young woman with long black hair and black eyes, shown wearing a black suit over a purple shirt (red in Beat's Discipline), and a pair of black suit pants. She is also usually shown wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Background Sesuko and her sister Mitsuko are Super Build synthetic humans created by the Towa Organization. Setsuko's public image is that of a police bureaucrat with so much influence that she can even sway the Metropolitan Police Chief. She is known around the strees as "Reset", because of her capability to "cancel all events". In the Towa Organization, she holds an important position, often being the one to send out agents like Fortissimo on their missions. She is also often confused with Fortissimo, as both have very powerful abilities (though Maisaka's ability is much stronger than Setsuko's). Abilities *'Moby Dick' (モービィ・ディック, Mōbī Dikku): Setsuko's synthetic human ability, which allows her to control the power of anything that she throws with her hands. She usually combines this horrifyingly powerful ability with a handgun, which makes the shot of the bullet vary in power from a regular bullet to a strike capable of demolishing buildings. One of the most powerful abilities in the Towa Organization, it is theorized that Setsuko's ability, as well as her sister's, could be MPLS rather than purely due to her nature as a synthetic human. Story Boogiepop Unbalance Boogiepop Bounding Boogiepop Intolerance Boogiepop Darkly The Towa Organization agent Thelonious Monkey went missing soon after being deployed to fight the infamous MPLS Scatterbrain. Noticing this anomaly, Setsuko Amamiya sent the equally infamous 'strongest' Towa agent, Fortissimo, to investigate and handle Scatterbrain. Beat's Discipline Repent Walpurgis Beyond the Dragon's Skies Outlandos D'Amour After discovering the existence of the Interface World and magic in one of her recent missions, Setsuko Amamiya paid Kunio Koryo a visit, an agent of the Organization possessing the strange ability named Outlandos D'Amour. Setsuko converses with Kunio, explaining to him that she believes it is possible he was transported from the Interface World to their own, and that he is not an MPLS, but rather a user of magic, a technique originating in said other world. Kunio does not know anything about this, and doesn't particularly seem to care about it. During their conversation, Setsuko asked Kunio to demonstrate his power, and while attempting to do so, he saw Koi Kobayashi, who he fell in love with at first sight, and who would later become her wife. While attempting to talk to the woman, Mai Kuran appeared, a young girl who claimed to be Koi's little sister. She dragged the confused Koi away from Kunio, who hadn't managed to explain anything to either one of the girls, who, unbeknownst to him a the time, were both sythetic humans created by the Organization. Having been left alone, Kunio was approached by Setsuko, who he abandoned midconversation. As Kunio watched the two girls' backs as they walk away, Setsuko sarcastically commented that Kunio was dumped. Eyes of Guignol, or Outside the Castle Like Toy Soldiers Jagdtiger (Porsche Laufwerk) The Cavalier Bleeds For The Blood Trivia *Setsuko's last name, Amamiya, means "rainy temple". *Setsuko's first name is written with the characters for "society", "port" and "child". *Setsuko's alias might be a reference to the Canadian punk rock band Reset. *The name of Setsuko's ability is a reference to the song Moby Dick by Led Zeppelin, featured on the 1969 album 'Led Zeppelin II'. *Her first name is the exact same as her sister's, except for the first character, which is read as "Mi" instead of "Se" in Mitsuko's case. These are also the only differences in the Japanese spelling of their aliases: Re'se't (Ri'se'tto) and Li'mi't (Ri'mi'tto). *Even though her first novel appearance was in Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost, her actual first appearance was in the Mephisto short story titled "Eyes of Guignol, or Outside the Castle". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters